The objectives of this Phase II study are to determine the response rate and toxicity of Tomudex,a direct thymidylate synthase inhibitor, in the treatment of advanced colorectal cancer either in previously untreated patients or following therapy with 5-FU-based regimens. The prognostic implications of thymidylate synthase expression by immunohistochemistry with respect to tumor response will be determined.